Voyage
by Merry Moca
Summary: Ezreal explore, voyage, pour ce sentiment unique qui le parcoure. L'aventure.
1. Chapter 1

L'adrénaline qui parcoure les veines.

L'excitation qui monte à chaque pas.

Le souffle qui s'emballe un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

Un sourire qui s'épanouit, de plus en plus heureux et carnassier.

Qu'il aime cette sensation qui lui prend le corps lorsqu'il est au bord de découvrir.

Découvrir quoi ?

Il ne sait pas.

Ce qu'il aime, c'est autant le voyage que la destination qu'il découvrira au bout du chemin.

Peut importe ce que c'est.

Le frémissement qu'il a quand il sait que c'est la fin d'un périple.

L'achèvement, le point final.

Le but.

Et enfin, enfin, la fin du périple.

Toutes les émotions à leur paroxysme, prêtes à déborder.

Le cœur qui tremble dans sa poitrine, prêt à sortir.

Le sang qui, en écho, bat à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux qui pétillent, fixés sur ce point à l'horizon.

Ses doigts qui tressautent d'impatience.

Son pas qui s'accélère inconsciemment.

De la sueur qui perle le long de son visage.

Ses cheveux qui volent au vent comme une crinière folle.

Ca y est. Ca y est !

L'horizon se dégage, dévoilant ses secrets.

C'est ça.

L'impression d'être le roi du monde.

D'être le premier à tout découvrir.

D'avoir été le premier à contempler quelque chose d'unique.

Que les autres n'auront peut-être jamais l'occasion de voir.

Cette sensation unique, indescriptible, qui prend aux trippes.

L'émotion fulgurante qui prend la gorge.

C'est ça, l'aventure, la vraie.

L'exploration mise à nue, dans toute sa splendeur.

Le meilleur moment.

Au sommet d'une falaise, le vide se fait au bord de ses pieds. Le vent souffle avec force, collant sa chevelure blonde en arrière lorsqu'il se penche au bord. Il cingle son visage sur lequel un immense sourire s'installe. Relevant la tête, pour voir de l'autre côté de la faille, c'est une plaine infinie qui s'offre à ses yeux avares de nouveautés. Continuer tout droit ou aller en dessous ?

Évaluant la distance entre les deux bords, il conclut que ce n'est pas franchissable avec le matériel qu'il a. Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, il s'agenouille au bord de la crevasse afin d'en juger la profondeur. Il ne voit que les ténèbres. Et de nouveau cette sensation, cette impatience.

« Quand faut y aller ! »

Et avec un cri d'excitation, il se jette dans le canyon. Il plonge dans l'aventure corps et âme, une nouvelle fois. Il vit de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu repars déjà ? »

Caitlyn, accoudée à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle trifouillait elle-ne-savait-quoi Ezreal, suivait chaque mouvement du blond avec attention. Et de ce qu'elle voyait, il ne préparait en rien un nouveau voyage. Il s'activait à ranger la chambre qu'elle lui avait prêtée, nettoyant chaque recoin minutieusement. Une manière pour lui de remercier l'hôte de son hospitalité. Et d'annoncer à la sheriff par un moyen détourné qu'il s'en allait.

« Ouais, l'aventure n'attend pas ! »

La réplique eut le don de faire sourire la jeune femme. Cela lui ressemblait tellement de ne pas rester en place plus de trois jours, devant aussitôt qu'il s'ennuyait un peu repartir à ses explorations.

« J'avais remarqué, avec toi, elle n'attend jamais. Fais juste gaffe à pas te retrouver dans de drôles de situations.

\- Tu me connais, Cait. Dès qu'il y a du danger…

\- Tu fonces dedans tête baissée. Qu'est ce que je dis, moi aussi… »

Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas du tout pour le blond, dont le rire retentit de derrière une pile de vêtements, qu'elle remarqua être les siens. Elle le savait aventureux, mais pas tête brulée au point de prendre des risques inutiles. Et avec toutes les explorations périlleuses dont il était revenus, il avait une peau d'acier et une chance de pendu, à n'en pas douter. La pile de vêtements précédemment devant le jeune homme se retrouva dans ses bras.

« A laver.

\- Je peux m'occuper de trier mes vêtements moi-même.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais Jinx t'occupe tellement que tu n'as même pas l'occasion de le faire. Et de t'occuper de ta maison tout court.

\- Et bien sur, il faut que j'attende mon super ami explorateur toujours en voyage qui pointe son nez tous les deux mois pour ça ?

\- Il semblerait que oui !

\- Dégage, Ez !

\- C'est comme si j'étais déjà partit ! »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, il se saisit de son foulard qu'il noua autour de son cou, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, et enfin installa son arme à son bras gauche.

« A plus, Cait !

\- Ouais, à plus ! »

Ce dernier franchit la porte, repartant à ses découvertes et à sa soif d'aventure.

Par la fenêtre, elle suivit le départ de son ami, tout en soupirant, amusée.

« Il a encore oublié toutes ses autres affaires et sa nourriture… Ce n'est pas de l'aventure qu'il va faire, c'est de nouveau de la survie ! Pour changer. »


End file.
